This Can't Be Happening
by Mrs.FredWeasley123
Summary: I stood there and watched the letter that would be the cause of my world crashing down... Rated M for swearing, later chapters, violence, and the like. I own nothing but my OCs! On hold.


"Lily! How are these Muggle pregnancy test thingies suppose to work!?" Catherine called from the bathroom she shared with her best friend Lily who had just returned from her dinner with James, Petunia, and Vernon. Catherine didn't know what happened exactly but when James brought Lily home, she was a wreck.

Lily poked her head through the door "You...um...uh...well...urinate on it." She said looking away.

"Lily! Bloody hell! Why would somebody piss on a stick!? How would that even tell you you're pregnant! That makes no bloody sense!" Catherine exclaimed disgusted, surely there was a pregnancy spell they could just use!

Lily let out a soft chuckle "You're just not used to Muggle things." She said in an amused tone.

Catherine rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah go so I can piss in peace!" Catherine said shutting the door.

* * *

Five minutes later after Catherine urinated on the test she sat on Lily's bed staring at the little piece of plastic that would no doubt end her relationship with Sirius. Catherine looked up and watched Lily pacing back and forth in front of the bed lecturing her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM!? OH MERLIN WHAT'S MCGONAGALL AND DUMBLEDORE GOING TO SAY!? WHAT ARE MY PARENTS GOING TO SAY!" Lily exclaimed as she continued to lecture her best friend.

"Lily...it was only one time...it was the heat of the moment we wasn't thinking, we've used it every other time since we first had sex last year! But instead of worrying about that hippogriff shit I can move out if it's a problem. My issue is what am I going to tell Sirius...he wouldn't want a baby...I mean...why would he? He's young and has his entire life ahead of him...he doesn't want to be tied down." Catherine said beginning to cry, she was so ashamed of herself.

"Oh Cathy...Sirius wouldn't do that...James and Remus would kick his arse if he did...and he loves you, he tells you that more than James tells me! And everyone can see how much he loves you! He treats you like a queen." Lily said soothingly.

Catherine shook her head "Lily...you know his reputation...and honestly...I don't think almost two years of a committed relationship would mean much to him if it meant he had to settle down and take things more seriously. And even if he says he loves me that doesn't mean he wants to be with me the rest of his life!" Catherine said throwing that stupid piece of plastic that's ruined her life.

"Catherine...I know Sirius' reputation...but you know as much as I do that he's changed, bloody hell Cathy I hate to admit it but you and him are the only reason I agreed to go on a date with James during our first Hogsmeade weekend this year and look where I am now." Lily sighed.

"We didn't make you do anything, we simply pointed out that since you and James are Head Boy and Girl it would be wise if you tried to get along with him, the falling for him was unexpected by the Marauders and everyone else except me, Lily don't give me that look I know you like the back of my hand. I know you had suppressed feelings for him that you wouldn't admit even to yourself until the end of sixth year." Catherine said teasingly, trying to defuse the tention just a bit.

"Oh shut it Cathy! We have more important things than when I fell for James. How far along are you?" Lily asked.

Catherine thought for a moment "Um...okay so Sirius and I...you know two weeks before we left for holiday, that was about a month ago, so around a month." Catherine sighed. Lily stood up and walked over to the desk that was across from their beds.

"Lily...what are you doing...?" Catherine asked tentatively.

"You my friend are going to write to Sirius and tell him the news. I will write to Dumbledore and tell him of your condition and that you are moving in with me in the Head Girl's dorm when we return from holiday." Lily said handing Catherine a piece of parchment and a Muggle thingy called a pencil that was basically a quill, except it was made of wood and not a feather and did not require ink.

"What! No, no, no!" Catherine said trying to push them back into Lily's hands.

"Yes you are, as the father of your unborn child he deserves to know." Lily said sternly giving Catherine a look she only saved for James.

"Fine." Catherine grumbled and took the pencil and parchment and went over to the desk.

_Sirius,_

_I uh have some news that I'm pretty sure will be the end of our relationship...Well here goes nothing...Sirius...I'm pregnant...I just found out...even though Lily has had her suspicions since I missed my cycle...I understand if you no longer want to be with me...you are after all young and have your entire life ahead of you and I know you hate being tied down...Lily is writing to Dumbledore to tell him about my 'condition' and that I'll be moving into the Head Girl's dorm with her. I am...so sorry about this Sirius._

_Catherine_

Catherine sealed her letter in an envelope walked over to her owl Felipe's cage let him out tied the letter around his leg "Take this to Sirius." Catherine said stroking his inky black feathers and carried him over to the window opened it and watched as Felipe flew away.

Catherine turned to see Lily carrying her snowy owl Antoinette to the window and watched as she flew away as well. Catherine turned to Lily "Now all we have to do is wait. We won't have to tell my parents until we leave to go back to Hogwarts." Lily sighed.

Catherine nodded and turned back to watch the letter that would cause her world to come crashing down fly away.

* * *

**A/N: Names with a S at the end can be spelt "Sirius's" and "Sirius'" as a possessive form. Also I changed the date of conception to late November to give Catherine time to show signs.**


End file.
